


[Art] Keeping You Close

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clinging, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sappy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: He never thought he would ever be so damn clingy, but now that he could do this? It just felt right to stay as close as possible. He planned to never let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744911) by [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae). 



> Part of the Destiel ReverseBang 2016
> 
> Thanks so much to the awesome author for claiming my art, especially for claiming both of my pieces, I still feel very lucky and honored by that, you're such a lovely and wonderful person, darling. It was great meeting you. Thanks for enduring even my weird shit. I loved working with you, my friend. :D Also, the story is just awesome, everyone please go check it out! Thank you!

[](http://imgur.com/HTNIQ6U)


End file.
